


Swiping at the Airport

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Based off of: "My flight was delayed so i'm sitting it the airport scrolling through tinder and the man behind me goes "ouch hard no for that one?" and i turn around only to see the man i swiped no on right behind me!"But Zarlie editionAN: On an indefinite Hiatus
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Swiping at the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter 1! :)
> 
> (If there's anything I got wrong, please don't hesitate to dm me on my tumblr!)

Zari usually loved visiting her blood family, her brother, Behrad usually went all out and made a veritable feast for when she came home. (With their mother wrestling into the kitchen past him to take control when he inevitably burned something. It was all in good fun and never failed to make everyone laugh.) 

That was easily one of the highlights of her visit home, but then the quiet prayer time with her parents which held a special place in her heart. She wasn't the strongest believer anymore but she did still believe, it brought comfort to her and it was wonderful to just connect to her roots with her family by her side 

She wishes she had some of that peace right now because she's two seconds away from murdering a gate agent. Zari scowled as she heard there was yet  _ another  _ flight delay for her plane. It had been the third one in the past few hours and every announcement just made it longer and longer until she could be home with her sisters and the rest of her extended family. 

Zari growled as she flopped down into a seat, only slightly startling whoever was behind her. She wished she felt like apologizing more than the awkward grimace she gave the stranger but she had to update everyone back in Central City  _ again  _ that she'd be even  _ later  _ to Ray's party. 

Which sucked, he was easily her best friend and he deserved to have his friends and family close by when he hit the big four zero.

**Zari:** well what am I supposed to do NOW

**Sara:** easy

**Big sis:** Do not hook up with anyone or whatever Sara suggests.

**Witch sis:** sara's pouting now, also so is ray 

**Witch sis** : he wants to fight the airport and maybe mother nature

**Zari:** :( its not like i planned getting trapped half a continent away

**Big sis** : We know, we'll distract him today and tomorrow and hope you somehow get here on time. 

**Big sis** : Meaning, Nora will use her charms to distract him

Zari snorted at the mental images that popped up. Ava, grimacing as she thought about  _ how  _ her sister could distract Ray and then Nora's smug face at how she could keep her husband occupied while what Sara's pouting over is dismissed. She loved her little girl chat with these ladies, they were always snarking, getting into various antics, or -her favorite thing- giving the boys headaches.

**Sara:** okay so since my wife nixed my idea and yk i gotta listen, go through tinder, low stakes and who knows, maybe youll meet a cutie

**Big sis:** For once, that isn't a terrible idea, babe.

**Sara:** it isnt?

**Sara:** fuck yeah it isnt!

**Witch sis:** exhibit a of married life z, you'll love it someday

Zari gave them a thumbs up before exiting the group chat and pulling up the aforementioned app. She really didn't like dating apps or dating in general, people were too shallow for her tastes half the time and how could you dedicate so much of your life to someone? The rest of her group struck gold when they met their halves but it left very little hope for Zari. She simply couldn't believe there was  _ anyone  _ out there for her, let alone on a hookup app.

She sighed and swiped a hard no on the first guy that popped up. He was definitely the stereotypical frat guy who was a good ten years younger than her. That was a big  _ no thank you  _ from her. Zari wanted someone closer to her age, a little less… loud and definitely not a poster child for Frats Incorporated.

The second one, a lady closer to her age, had potential but as Zari read her bio, she only felt disgust at the thought that this woman was looking for a queer lady to surprise her husband. So, she quickly said no and moved on before she messaged the woman to tell her to promptly fuck off. 

As much as she would like to start a fight right now, it was  _ not  _ good for her blood pressure nor the stress levels that were starting to calm down a little.

The third one was a no, she wasn't interested in long distance with someone who had a "call me daddy" for his bio. 

The fourth one was a no. Same with the fifth and the sixth and so on until Zari just about threw her phone across the terminal and damn the consequences.

She just about swiped no on the last one, not even looking at the profile or picture anymore when a voice came from behind her. "Oh, you should definitely give her a shot, she's cute."

Zari turned around, ready to tell this stranger off for invading her privacy when she noticed that  _ the stranger was rather attractive herself. _

She stared dumbly for a second, lost in thought until a bright grin was shot her way. "See the resemblance? Admittedly, it's been _a_ _while_ since I was all studded up. I'm Charlie!" She said, glancing back down at Zari's phone that was now being held in a slack grasp.

Zari looked at her dumbly. "Uhhh, were you… just watching over my shoulder?"

The stranger, Charlie, looks a little ashamed before flashing her another charming smile. "Well, I didn't mean to but you sounded frustrated and I was worried but you were on tinder…" Now she looked a lot awkward, presumably thinking that her attempt at hitting on Zari failed. 

"And you wanted to gas yourself up?" Zari asked, her stress waning more the long she talked to Charlie. If nothing else, she was  _ very  _ attractive and Zari was into that sort of thing. Plus, she had a very pretty smile… 

Charlie shrugged before she stood up and straight up hopped over the chairs, now sitting next to Zari instead of behind her. She ignored the glare from the gate agent, intent of chatting up Zari more during the delay. "So, where ya headin' to?" 

"Central City. I'm from Star City but we're having a big surprise party for my… brother in law."

"Why hesitate?"

"Well, Nora's not technically my sister, not by blood but I consider her my sister. And Ray's her husband-"

"So, he's your brother in law, go on." Charlie pulled a bag of pretzels from her backpack, winning Zari over just a little bit more by spontaneously producing snacks. She was won over more by the fact that Charlie offered to  _ share  _ with her.

Zari made a small happy noise as she took a small handful of pretzels. "And well, I was visiting my family for Ramadan, my brother  _ always  _ kicks it off with a big ass feast the day before and as a welcoming me home deal. But now it's over and I'm  _ stuck _ because of the stupid weather."

Charlie frowned, not liking that this beautiful woman was this upset about being trapped in an airport. Maybe she could help make it less miserable? "How about lunch? There was a cute place a few bays down, I think they don't serve pork too!" She offered, giving Zari her most earnest and honest expression.

Zari smiled, it was almost criminal how cute Charlie was and well, they still had a few hours before anything would happen with their flight… Maybe the bad weather was a sign? A sign she should take a chance with this gorgeous, kind stranger who also seemed to have a sense of humour, given the tinder thing. 

Plus, it would get her friends to shut up about how if she really wants to meet someone, she has to take a damn chance already.

"You know what? I think I'd like that." 


End file.
